


sweet as candy, she makes me randy

by chanyeolanda



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dongwoo is the school bad girl and nerdy, straightlaced hoya is crazy with lust for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet as candy, she makes me randy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/2463.html?thread=307103#t307103) on [](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/)**infinitememe**  
>  Title from 'Mavis' from the Kat and the Kings soundtrack, adapted slightly  
> About half of this was written while drunk.

'Late again, Ms Jang?' the teacher said disapprovingly and Hoya's head snapped up from her book, glancing at the girl fluttering her eyelashes innocently at the teacher.

'Sorry, ma'am,' she said cheerfully, not sounding apologetic in the least, her hand hanging at her side, fingers curled as they hung lax, brushing against her bare leg and Hoya wondered how she got away with a skirt that indecently short, even while she thanked all possible deities that she did. 'I had an appointment.'

'And I suggest your next appointment be with a hairdresser, after school hours. To dye your hair back. Pink is nowhere near a natural colour,' the teacher remarked dryly.

'But I tie it up neatly!' Dongwoo declared and the teacher scoffed as she ran her eyes distastefully over the messy ponytail Dongwoo wore.

'Hardly. Go see the vice-principal during break about your hair. Go sit down, you're disrupting the class.'

Dongwoo gave a jaunty salute and skipped to her seat at the back of the classroom, already whispering with her friends as she sat down, nudging her deskmate awake.

Sunggyu jolted up, blinking rapidly as she adjusted to being awake, eventually glancing sideways at Dongwoo and lying back down on the desk, making Dongwoo giggle and poke her in the cheek, a hand Sunggyu lazily swatted away.

Hoya ached to be sitting next to her, be the one Dongwoo was joking with in such a manner, but the teacher was talking again and Hoya snapped around to face the front again, pushing her glasses up her nose and brushing a few stray strands of her hair out of her face as she continued taking notes, pink rising in her cheeks at the idea of being caught staring.

At break Hoya found herself sitting on the grass not far from where Dongwoo sat on a table, laughing with her friends, and Hoya didn't even realise she was completely ignoring her lunch in favour of staring at Dongwoo's legs, her skirt dangerously high on her thighs, so high that just a little more would leave nothing to the imagination, and Hoya found herself wishing for a gust of wind- but she wasn't so lucky, so she was left with only her imagination, the blood pounding in her ears as Dongwoo hopped off the table to pick something up, her skirt riding up and up and up and- Hoya took a deep breath as Dongwoo straightened, realising she hadn't been breathing.

'Be more obvious, unnie,' Sungjong said sardonically as she dropped to the grass next to Hoya, curling her legs under herself graceful and Hoya jumped a little, startled, her cheeks turning bright red.

'What?' she squeaked, 'What are you talking about?'

Sungjong just raised her eyebrows and looked back at her lunch, leaving Hoya to tug on her ponytail and look anywhere but at Dongwoo.

Hoya fell face first onto her bed when she got home, lying there for a couple seconds before twisting and turning her way onto her back, gulping oxygen into her lungs. She couldn't stop thinking about Dongwoo, and her short skirt. Her legs weren't long, but, Hoya thought, that didn't make them any less marvellous- they were shapely and led up to solid thighs that led up to-

Hoya bit her lip as her imagination wandered. Would Dongwoo wear cotton panties? Surely not; not with the bad girl image she had going on (never mind that she was one of the sweetest girls around). Would she wear lace trimmed panties, printed cotton with lace clinging to her hipbones? Completely lace panties, sheer enough to see through, shadows and faint definition blurred by the pattern of the lace? Bikini cut or thong, clinging to her ass cheeks (superbly defined, Hoya was sure) or invisible string? Or did she go commando, air brushing up against her every time she moved- Hoya blushed at the thought, shaking her head, because with a skirt that short that would be- Hoya wasn't sure, but not appropriate, that's for sure.

And- Hoya's breath hitched- under the panties (or lack thereof), what would it look like? Would it be _au naturel_ , trimmed neatly or completely bare? Would her folds be hidden or easily viewable?

Hoya shifted on her bed, squeezing her thighs together at the throbbing that suddenly started, and the wetness that she suddenly felt.

An image of Dongwoo on her knees on Hoya's bed suddenly appeared in Hoya's mind, bra strap falling down Dongwoo's shoulder, her newly pink hair falling loose around her shoulders as she bit her lip, her eyes dark and playful, and her fingers edged down her panties, further and further and further down-

Hoya's breath hitched and her hand slid down her stomach hesitantly, slipping under the waistband of her skirt and under the elastic of her white cotton panties and slipping against herself, a finger dipping in and pushing against her wet folds and-

Hoya pulled her hand out and curled it in the sheets, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment and she yanked the pillow from behind her head to smash it on her face and groan (in mortification, arousal, annoyance- she wasn't sure what), willing the throbbing between her thighs and the ache in her belly to go away.

Hoya was busy thinking about what to go over with her physics tutee later that afternoon a few days later while changing after a PE lesson in the pool, but all those thoughts flew out of her head in a split second when she happened to turn around just as Dongwoo was pulling off her costume, and Hoya caught sight of perky breasts and dusky nipples and the curve of a (very finely shaped) ass before she forced herself to look away, cheeks burning and an uncomfortable wetness growing between her legs as she suddenly felt the need to sit down.

When she glanced back, Dongwoo had her school skirt on and was busy buttoning her school shirt as she chatted with her friends, and Hoya felt a weird mixture of relief and disappointment flood through her.

The image wouldn't leave her mind though, and she found herself staring at Dongwoo's bouncing figure as the class meandered back to the school from the pool.

_Her body is like goddess',_ Hoya thought dreamily and distractedly, sure that Helen could try all she wanted, she'd never have a body that even compared to Dongwoo's, even Aphrodite herself would weep with jealousy at the sight of it, not to mention Hera and Artemis. Hoya was sure, certain beyond all doubt, that Dongwoo's body was the finest to have ever graced the earth, the heavens above or the depths below, and that certainty left her with damp panties for the rest of the day.

Dongwoo had dyed her hair dark again- except for a streak of pink that occasionally peeked out from the dark hair, and she'd been told off exactly fifteen times by teachers- Hoya had counted- eight times for her hair, four times for wearing makeup at school (a touch of turquoise eyeliner that made Hoya weak at the knees) and twice for painting her nails in class.

Hoya had imagined those painted nails scraping against her skin and dipping lower and lower exactly four times, those blue-lined eyes glancing up at her as a slick tongue circled her nipple twice, and her tugging on that thick hair ten times, alternately at eye level and much lower down, leaving her walking around school with an uncomfortable slickness between her thighs exactly thirteen times (if more than one imagining had occurred in a day, well, Hoya put that entirely down to hormones).

Hoya had just been supremely distracted by Dongwoo's thighs as she leant on Woohyun's desk, her shoe rubbing up the back of her calf as she leant on her elbows, her laugh ringing through the classroom, and she'd crossed her legs as subtly as possible, her throat growing dry as she thought about kissing her way up Dongwoo's legs, high and higher and higher until- The teacher walked into the classroom hurriedly and Dongwoo started, almost falling backwards in her surprise, bumping into Hoya's arm and turning around and laughing a hasty apology, her hand brushing Hoya's shoulder as she hurried back to her seat and Hoya's throat closed up, her fists clenching on her desk as her entire body tensed up, her breath coming in short puffs as she tried to bring herself under control, heat flushing through her entire body, gathering between her legs and making butterflies spark in her belly, waves of heat and cool vibrating through her skin, and Hoya fought the overwhelming urge to drop her head to her desk and moan, and that night when the throbbing between her legs became unbearable but she couldn't bring herself to do more than rut against her mattress, her cheeks ablaze and her hands clenching in the sheets, it was the feeling of Dongwoo's fingers soft against her shoulder and her firm ass pressing against Hoya's arm that played on repeat in her mind.

Hoya let out a helpless whimper into her pillow, itching with need to press her palm against her core, anything to relieve the dull ache, but all too aware of her parents asleep in the next room. _Fuck_ , she thought (and she never felt the need for vulgarities, but if there ever was an occasion that called for them it was Dongwoo in all her glory), she had it so bad.

It was about two weeks after that pivotal moment in Hoya's realisation just how much she wanted Dongwoo (more than she could imagine ever wanting anyone or anything else) and countless more moments of idle fantasies drifting through her mind and falling behind on schoolwork because she couldn't concentrate on anything other than Dongwoo reclining in a desk at the back of the classroom, when Hoya found herself sitting outside at break, under her usual tree, staring at Dongwoo again.

This wasn't anything unusual.

Sunggyu narrowing her eyes (if that was possible) at Hoya from across the grass was, though. Hoya barely registered the scrutiny as Sunggyu beckoned Dongwoo over and muttered something to her, but she definitely noticed when Dongwoo turned around and looked straight at her, catching her eyes, and Hoya frantically reminded herself how to breath as Dongwoo's eyes scanned her and then Dongwoo said something as an aside to her friends, who laughed, and bounced over to where Hoya sat, flopping to the grass and grinning brightly at Hoya.

'Hi,' she said, 'You're Hoya, right? You always come top of the grade. I nominated for you for prefect, actually. I'm Dongwoo, we've been in the same class for a couple years now.'

Hoya nodded. 'I know,' she managed, her voice tight in her throat.

Dongwoo flashed her a grin that made Hoya glad she was already sitting down, as she was sure her legs would not have held her upright had she been standing. 'Sunggyu said something crazy just now, like completely nuts, but she said that you've been staring at me for a while now?' Dongwoo laughed. 'Insane, I know, especially since I dyed my hair back- that's a stupid school rule, really, but anyway- but I thought you might get a laugh out of it. And I've never actually spoken to you, I don't think, so it seemed like the perfect excuse to start.'

Hoya was sure she was beet red- with the heat emanating from her cheeks, there was no way she wasn't.

'Oh,' Dongwoo said quietly, as if talking to herself. 'Were you-?'

Hoya's grip tightened on her chopsticks, unable to meet Dongwoo's eyes.

'Sorry,' Hoya whispered, eyes fixed on the grass.

'What? No, there's no need to be sorry!' Dongwoo exclaimed hurriedly and Hoya shut her eyes tight, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

Luckily, the bell rang before Dongwoo could say anything more, before Hoya was required to say anything more, and Dongwoo said hesitant goodbyes that Hoya reciprocated with a nod, and Hoya kept her head down for the next few days, refusing to look at Dongwoo even as she appeared in her dreams.

Hoya looked up in surprise the next week when someone sat down in front of her and slammed their hands on her desk emphatically.

'Oh good, that got your attention,' Dongwoo said with a grin and Hoya felt her cheeks flush again. 'Right, so, are you busy this afternoon?'

Hoya's jaw dropped in surprise at the question, but she quickly shut it and shook her head on instinct, feelings roiling around in her as if they'd never settle again.

'Great!' Dongwoo exclaimed, 'Do you wanna come to my house?'

'What?' Hoya asked, flabbergasted.

'We could do some studying, exams are coming up soon, right?'

'Um. Yes, but-'

'You can come to my house, right? Like, you don't mind, do you?' Dongwoo asked, her expression suddenly concerned, and Hoya felt her throat close up.

'No, I can, yes,' Hoya croaked, feeling as though she should pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

'Great. Don't forget and leave without me, okay?'

'O- okay,' Hoya stuttered, completely thrown by Dongwoo's earnest expression.

The walk to Dongwoo's house that afternoon had Dongwoo chattering away, sharing stories about embarrassing things her friends had done and cooing over squirrels running up nearby trees as they passed, and Hoya remaining silent for no other reason other than she didn't think her voice could work- she was fairly amazed her legs were still holding up.

They'd gotten through maybe a third of the maths notes with Hoya somehow managing to keep her mind on the subject when she was buzzing with the mere idea that she was sitting in Dongwoo's room, on Dongwoo's bed, and Dongwoo was languishing on her back in front of her, relaxed and entirely stretched out and it was spinning Hoya's brain- and then Dongwoo sat up straight.

'I have something to confess,' she said, and Hoya's eyes detached from the textbook, flying to meet Dongwoo's twinkling gaze.

'What?'

'I didn't ask you here to study,' Dongwoo said seriously, and Hoya almost laughed, and Dongwoo broke into a grin. 'I'm not saying that's not a bonus, even though I have to admit I wasn't listening to most of what you were saying.' Dongwoo paused. 'Or anything that you were saying really. Except for maybe that one equation... I think it was something to do with the quadratic formula...' Dongwoo's forehead creased momentarily before she shook her head and looked at Hoya with a bright smile. 'Can I kiss you?'

Hoya choked on thin air at the question, bursting into a coughing fit that had Dongwoo knocking the schoolbooks off the bed in her haste to pat Hoya on the back, giggles erupting from her throat.

'Sorry,' she chuckled, 'I probably shouldn't have asked.'

Hoya sucked in desperate gulps of breath, trying to get her vocal chords to communicate that she didn't mind at all, it was more the suddenness of the question that got her, but just as she got enough oxygen in her lungs to begin breathing normally Dongwoo leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers and Hoya's eyes widened as all the oxygen left her lungs.

Dongwoo pushed a little more forward, and Hoya's hands found the bed behind her so she could stay upright, her eyes fluttering shut as Dongwoo's hand came up to cup her chin, and when Dongwoo's tongue darted out to press against her lips, Hoya could feel her heart beating a million times faster than it had already been, as if it had turned into a hummingbird, and despite not knowing what to do, despite feeling the embarrassment of inexperience shooting through her, Hoya opened her lips, determined to follow Dongwoo's lead, copying whatever Dongwoo did.

Dongwoo made a little sound of delight in her throat and pushed forward more, pushing Hoya back against the pillows and crawling forward so she was straddling her and Hoya let out a little whine at the pressure on her crotch.

Dongwoo pulled back the tiniest bit, and Hoya could feel her smiling against her lips.

'You're really pretty,' Dongwoo murmured, 'I've noticed for a while now, but I never thought you'd be interested in me. I mean, you're top of the class, a shoo-in to become prefect, if not head girl, your marks are excellent and your diligence in your schoolwork is impeccable, and I get far too distracted to get good marks and I break every rule in the book, and to be honest, I never thought you swung this way, and I'm so glad you do, because you really are so pretty and nice.' Dongwoo caught Hoya's lips in another kiss, before pulling back again. 'My favourite is when you don't pin your fringe back, you look so hot with hair in your eyes. Can I take the clips out?'

'Yes,' Hoya whispered, her voice cracking, dazed and willing to give Dongwoo anything she wanted, willing to give her anything she asked, her breath catching audibly in her throat as Dongwoo's hand brushed over her forehead, gently sliding the clips out and running her hand through Hoya's fringe, her fingers ruffling the hair out over Hoya's forehead.

Dongwoo drew back, and Hoya became aware she was panting as she looked at Dongwoo, her eyes sparkling and her lips swollen and puffy.

'You're so gorgeous,' Hoya breathed and Dongwoo laughed delightedly and dove in for another kiss.

Hoya was getting the hang of this kissing thing now, only faltering when her breath hitched as Dongwoo's hand tugged at her shirt, slipping under it, her fingers dancing up her side.

'Is this okay?' Dongwoo whispered and Hoya let out a little gasp.

'Yes,' she breathed harshly and Dongwoo pressed further in, their chests pressed together and Hoya could feel the ache starting, intensifying as Dongwoo shifted, providing a mockery of friction.

Dongwoo let out a small sound and her hand disappeared from under Hoya's shirt and Hoya glanced down to see Dongwoo's fingers busy with the buttons on her own shirt before she stole another kiss and then Dongwoo was pulling back, pulling the shirt from her shoulders and tossing it aside, and Hoya felt her breath catching in her throat as she stared, Dongwoo's breasts curving out of a bright pink lace covered bra, orange ribbon twisting in and out where it clung to her skin, pink and orange bow nestled between her breasts, tiny silver pendant dangling from it.

Dongwoo reached behind her back and Hoya reached out, her hand brushing Dongwoo's elbow before she could fully comprehend what she was doing.

'Can I-?' she asked nervously, and Dongwoo nodded, dropping her hands, resting them on the top of Hoya's arms.

Hoya reached forward slowly, her hand skittering across Dongwoo's sides, up her back, thumb slipping under the back of the bra before she mustered up enough courage to unhook it, letting go so she could slowly slide the straps down Dongwoo's shoulders, Dongwoo dropping her hands to assist with the removal and tossing the bra to the floor and Hoya reached forward with slightly shaking hands, holding her breath until she let out a little moan as she cupped Dongwoo's breasts in her hands, feeling the weight of them against her palms. Her breath was shuddering in her throat as she ran a thumb over a nipple and a lightning bolt of heat rushed through her at the abandoned whine Dongwoo let out, her head thrown back and her eyes fluttering closed. Hoya felt emboldened enough to lean forward, her eyes darting up every so often to Dongwoo's face, and she tentatively dabbed her tongue on Dongwoo's nipple, and then, encouraged by the tiny jolt Dongwoo gave in her lap, her hands tightening on Hoya's arms, took her nipple fully into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it, the taste of Dongwoo thrumming through her just as much as the moan Dongwoo let out.

Dongwoo arched into Hoya's touch, and Hoya switched breasts, grazing her teeth over her nipple, her hands skimming Dongwoo's torso, thumb nudging the flower pendant hanging from her bellybutton. Hoya pulled back, her cheeks flushed with pride at the whines she'd managed to coax from Dongwoo. Dongwoo lowered her head to grin at her, her mouth open, tongue running along her bottom lip. She leant forward and nipped at Hoya's bottom lip with a small laugh and pulled her hairtie out, ruffling Hoya's hair until it lay messily around her face.

Dongwoo leaned in for another kiss and Hoya tentatively reached up to gently tug Dongwoo's hairtie out, smoothing it out and running her fingers through it as it tumbled around Dongwoo's bare shoulders, dark brown and pink, getting caught on the earrings Dongwoo had climbing her ear.

'Glad you came?' she asked with a little smile and Hoya couldn't help but laugh.

'Very.'

Dongwoo ducked her head almost in a display of shyness , before leaning forward and latching on to Hoya's neck, making Hoya gasp. She suckled and nipped and soothed with her tongue, kissing her way up Hoya's neck and along her jaw as her fingers nimbly undid Hoya's shirt, pushing it off her shoulders, her hands skimming over the plain white of her bra, and then Dongwoo moved down, kissing her way back down Hoya's neck and grazing her collarbones with her teeth, laying soft kisses on the swell of her skin, her fingers dancing up Hoya's back to undo the clasp.

'Do you know what's great about getting with girls?' Dongwoo murmured against Hoya's skin, slipping her bra straps down her arms.

'What?' Hoya asked, her breath hitching. _They're goddesses, like you? Soft and smooth and curvy and perfect?_

'They know how to take a bra off without any struggle.'

Hoya let out a small giggle, distracted by the removal of her bra, the feeling of release and freedom immediate.

Then Dongwoo trailed her tongue around Hoya's areola and Hoya let out a squeaky gasp as Dongwoo teased one side with her tongue and brushed her other nipple with her thumb until Hoya was certain they'd never been harder, not on any cold winter's day or otherwise.

Dongwoo pressed her lips between Hoya's breasts and shuffled backwards, kissing her way down her stomach until Hoya held her breath- and then she lifted her lips from Hoya and shot her a cheeky smile and shuffled all way down, trailing her fingers along Hoya's legs, reaching for the button on the side of Hoya's skirt, unzipping it and gently drawing it down her legs, pressing her hand lightly to Hoya's butt, getting her to lift her hips. She threw the skirt to the floor and gave a giggled before she slipped of Hoya's socks, leaning down to press a butterfly kiss to her ankle.

Hoya shifted and fought the urge to cover herself as Dongwoo's eyes travelled over her lazily, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

'You're beautiful,' Dongwoo told her, meeting her eyes and Hoya felt butterflies erupt in her stomach, and she turned her head to the side, peeking back to see Dongwoo lean down and press her lips to her leg, her hand sliding up her calves, pushing lightly at the back of her knees as she nipped at Hoya's thighs and Hoya lifted her knees, putting her feet on the bed and rolling her ankle in nervousness. Dongwoo shuffled between Hoya's open knees, kissing her way up her thighs, kissing her hipbone and the soft swell of her stomach and Hoya's breath was coming in short bursts, at a loss for what to do with her hands. Dongwoo bumped her nose against Hoya's panties and Hoya let out a little gasp, her thighs tensing as she almost slammed them together. Dongwoo smiled up at her, fingers tracing lazy circles on her hipbone.

'You're so wet,' she whispered, awe shining in her eyes, and Hoya flushed, dropping her head to the bed and covering her face with her hands, Dongwoo's soft laughter floating in her ears. 'Don't be embarrassed!' Dongwoo urged, 'I'm very flattered.'

Hoya refused to remove her hands from over her eyes, making a small whine of embarrassment, and Dongwoo chuckled again, running her fingers up and down Hoya's thighs. There was a brief moment of next to no contact, and then Hoya gasped, her hands flying from her face and clenching in the blankets, her eyes flying open as Dongwoo pressed a finger in the middle of her cunt, pushing against the cotton of the underwear. Hoya's eyes flew down to see Dongwoo grinning at her.

'It's really hot, actually,' Dongwoo told her and Hoya just gaped at her, feeling like she could hear the throbbing between her legs in her ears.

Dongwoo slipped a finger under the elastic of Hoya's panties, hooking it and catching the material, dragging it over Hoya's butt and down her legs, giggling when she had to move Hoya's legs closer together to get them off. Hoya was still so focussed on trying to calm her heart rate down she didn't have the mental capacity to feel embarrassed at being completely naked.

Dongwoo gently shunted her legs apart again and shuffled down to lay on her stomach, and Hoya let out a strangled sound as Dongwoo pressed her lips to her cunt, her tongue darting out.

'Fuck,' Hoya gasped, as Dongwoo's finger slipped around the edges, and Dongwoo looked up at her abruptly, bright grin spreading across her face and Hoya stared at the glossy shine of Dongwoo's lips. _That's mine,_ she thought dazedly.

'You swear? Oh, fuck, that's hot.' Dongwoo dove back in and Hoya couldn't watch anymore, her elbows giving out and dropping her to the bed, her back arching as Dongwoo's fingers slipped in and out of her, her tongue dancing on her clit, strangled moans and whines drifting from her throat.

Hoya's hands ended up in Dongwoo's hair, clenching and twisting, her feet arching and pressing up on her toes as she squirmed under Dongwoo's mouth and tongue and fingers, and heat was racing through her body and she was almost embarrassed by the sounds coming from her mouth but she couldn't be embarrassed because she couldn't focus on anything other than Dongwoo and Dongwoo's mouth and Hoya choked on her breath, tugging harder on Dongwoo's hair as the heat built up in her core, a desperate whine curling from her throat as Dongwoo reached up with her free hand and tweaked a nipple, and then Hoya was letting out what she was sure had to be one of the most wanton moans ever to be emitted as everything curled and released, waves of pleasure running through her, smaller ripples following as Dongwoo stroked and licked a few more times, slowing down her rhythm before resting her head against Hoya's thigh, grinning up at her and wiping her chin.

Hoya untangled her fingers from Dongwoo's hair when she came down, blushing furiously. 'Sorry,' she mumbled and Dongwoo pressed a kiss into her thigh.

'Don't worry about it. I kinda liked it.'

Dongwoo shimmied out of her own skirt, twisting and turning on the bed and Hoya caught a glimpse of blue panties with ducks and 'Saturday' printed all over them (even though it was definitely a Thursday) before they were slipped off and joined the rest of the clothes on the floor and Hoya averted her eyes, hearing Dongwoo chuckle before she crawled up the bed and collapsed next to Hoya.

She pulled Hoya onto her side and leaned forward to kiss her, and Hoya dimly registered that she was tasting herself on Dongwoo's lips.

'Did you like that?' Dongwoo murmured against her lips.

'Are you kidding me?' Hoya replied, still a little breathless and Dongwoo tightened her grip on Hoya's waist, pulling Hoya closer until their bodies bumped together, Dongwoo's tongue exploring Hoya's mouth.

Hoya hesitantly slid her hand down Dongwoo's waist, lingering on her thigh before slipping between them and pressing against Dongwoo's core, and Hoya felt a zing of pleasure shoot through her when her finger encountered damp curls. Dongwoo made a small noise into Hoya's mouth and shifted closer and Hoya pressed further in, her fingers slipping between damp folds, her thumb tracing the top. Dongwoo let out a little sigh against Hoya's lips, a small moan escaping when Hoya's thumb brushed against a bump. _Oh,_ Hoya thought dizzily, _found it_ , and stroked there again.

It was slow going, with Hoya feeling her way around and Dongwoo letting out breathy noises into Hoya's mouth, and then Dongwoo's hand stole down and covered Hoya's, showing her where to touch, how to touch, guiding her and setting a rhythm Hoya followed gladly.

Soon they weren't really kissing, just bumping mouths as Dongwoo's breathing came heavier, her hips moving against Hoya's hand, little gasps and moans slipping from her lips and shooting down Hoya's spine as she opened her eyes to look at Dongwoo, her lips parted and her eyes closed, eyelashes resting on her cheeks. Dongwoo's eyes fluttered open after a particularly deep intake of breath and she gave Hoya an open-mouthed grin before leaning in and kissing Hoya with vigour, slipping her knee between Hoya's thighs, and rocking her hips against Hoya's hand faster, moans and whines falling from her lips more rapidly and Hoya found herself moving against Dongwoo's thigh almost without realising it, needing friction again.

Dongwoo stilled with an intake of breath, and Hoya could feel her tightening around her fingers and a low, breathy moan floated from Dongwoo's throat.

Her eyes opened and she grinned at Hoya, her hair sticking to her forehead, her cheeks, neck and chest flushed red.

'That your first time?' Dongwoo asked softly and Hoya nodded, and Dongwoo giggled before leaning forward to kiss her again, pressing her onto the bed, their legs interlocking. 'You're not bad.'

Hoya could feel herself blushing and Dongwoo rocked her hips idly, their sweaty skin sticking together.

'My parents will probably be back soon,' Dongwoo commented off-handedly, 'And we should probably be dressed by then.' She tangled her fingers with Hoya's. 'But I just wanna lie like this a bit.'

Hoya hummed in reply, not wanted to let go of Dongwoo's warmth, not wanting to give up the gentle friction from Dongwoo's thigh- and definitely not wanting to think about what this all meant.

Hoya walked into school the next morning feeling slightly anxious and unsure, a feeling that lasted until she heard a yell of her name and turned to see Dongwoo skipping up to her, throwing herself in for a hug that had Hoya stumbling.

'How did you sleep? Did you sleep well? I slept so well,' Dongwoo said and gave her a grin. 'Thanks to you, of course.'

Hoya laughed, something inside of her relaxing. 'Hi.'

'Do you know something else that's great about getting with girls?' Dongwoo asked with a sly grin.

'What?'

Dongwoo leaned in, so her lips were by Hoya's ear, her arms looped around her waist. 'There's no distance rule between girls, so I can be as close to my girlfriend as I want during school hours.'

Hoya felt something warm spread through her at the word 'girlfriend', a smile tugging at her lips. 'I thought you broke all the rules anyway,' she teased and Dongwoo let out a delighted laugh, pressing her lips swiftly to Hoya's, and Hoya laughed through the blush that followed, burying her face in Dongwoo's neck, glancing up only because Sungjong's surprised face was one rarely seen.


End file.
